Frustrated
by TheLastofUs
Summary: In which Demon!Dean endlessly flirts with Castiel and it escalates to too friendly touches. "T-That's not appropriate Dean." "Whoops sorry" "You did it again!" "Did I? Oops." "DEAN."
1. Chapter 1

Frustrated

_Frustrating_. Dean was _frustrating_. It took much thought, much contemplation, and much self-debate to come to this conclusion. Castiel soon realized _annoying_ didn't quite fit him, and neither did _infuriating_ (though it may get to that point very soon), and it wasn't that Castiel was _disappointed_ in him (it wasn't his fault after all), it was just _frustrating_. It took a few weeks to get past the obvious fact that Dean was now a demon, and after a lot of convincing on Dean's part that being a demon in no way affected his usual acts other than getting a little kill-crazy. ("No way affected," Sam scoffed when Dean had told him this.) The three of them sank into their usual behavior, and at times Castiel almost forgot that Dean had turned into a demon.

But that was _before_ he was frustrating.

"Damn, Heaven doesn't know what they're missing," he drawled one day, leaning a little closer than normal.

"Excuse me?" Castiel forced out. His mind reeled in confusion as he took a step away from Dean, eying him suspiciously as if Dean had just told him of his plans to start the apocalypse over again.

Dean took a step forward, but it was a larger step than the one Castiel had taken back. An arm was resting on the table a few inches from Castiel's back and Dean leaned closer, closer, closer. Castiel's eyes flickered from the arm to the hand to Dean's face to the hand to Dean's shoulders to Dean's arm again and to his fingers to—

"Letting something so pretty out of their gates," Dean's lips stretched into a sly grin.

—_hand to eyes to shoulders to chest to arm to hand to face to eyes_—

"If I had something like this at _my_ mercy—"

"Dean," Castiel cut him off, belatedly realizing he had nothing to say, only that he wanted Dean to stop saying things like that.

The hand on the table inched its way to Castiel's back and Castiel shot off the touch as if it burned, running a few steps away.

"Blushing, Angel?" Castiel hated the teasing tone in what Dean's accusation.

Castiel knew the truth in Dean's accusation, feeling the heat rising to his face because _why was Dean being like this_? He turned around quickly and ran back to the room Sam was in, offering his help in whatever he was doing. ("I actually don't need any—" "_Anything_.") He heard Dean laughing at him from the other room.

And at that moment, Castiel had realized this was just a _game_ to him. The goal was to get Castiel as uncomfortable as he could, or something of the likeness, and Castiel was determined not to let any of Dean's advances get to him. That was just the first time this had happened. Now, it was two weeks later, and Dean's teases and flirts had escalated to what would be classified as sexual harassment, not that Castiel knew the term enough to use it.

Still, Castiel made sure to stick around Sam often since Dean seemed not to try much when his brother was in the room. At first Sam was skeptical, but now he just seemed defeated. At the moment, Castiel was reading through a book for some research Sam had thrown his way. It seemed like busy work but Castiel couldn't bring himself to care. Dean was standing against the wall _staring_ at him. Like he had some _plan_.

Castiel forced his eyes and mind back to the book, not really reading as much as he tried to force himself. He let out a breath in something akin to a sigh and turned the page. Castiel fumbled with the book and snapped it shut again, cheeks burning and he tried to glare at Dean because he _knew_—just _knew_—

Dean doubled over in laughter and Sam looked between the two of them. "What's so funny?"

Dean flung a finger at Castiel, laughing and eyes flashing black for a moment. Castiel threw the book at Dean and stormed out of the room.

"What's gotten into—"

Dean didn't hear Sam finish because he ran after Castiel, laughter bubbling up inside him. "Come on, you have to admit that was funny. Your _face_—"

"I did _not_ need to see that! Why would you put a picture of your—_your—" _he seemed to stumble over the words. "—_penis_ in a _book_?"

Dean's laughter got louder, "You knew it was _mine_? You have one, too, I don't get the big deal. But, oh _your face_!"

"What if Sam had looked in that book?!" Castiel shouted.

They took a break of speaking, Castiel fuming and failing ridiculously to glare at his friend-turned-demon, and Dean with a hand clapped over his mouth to keep himself together. Castiel couldn't see the hilarity in the event, or what "his _face_!" looked like. Part of him wanted a mirror and the other part wanted never to see a mirror again.

"You know, glaring doesn't really work when you're flustered like that. "

Castiel threw his hands in the air in _frustration_ and stormed back into his room. Right before the door closed he could hear Dean erupt in laughter again.

"It wasn't funny!" Castiel tried to shout through the door but it had no effect to lessen Dean's laughter in the slightest.

Castiel flopped onto his bed, definitely _not_ pouting, with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't know what prompted Dean to start messing with him like this. He didn't see him messing with Sam at _all_. Was it because it was his brother or was it just because it was funny to taunt _Castiel_ like this? He forced the frustration down and calmed himself. Dean was just playing this game. That's all it was. He needn't let it get to him like this.

Castiel raked a hand through his hair and stripped off his shirt, throwing on something more comfortable. He got back into bed, deciding just to stay locked up the rest of the day. At least Dean wouldn't bother him this way. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't hatred, it was just _frustration_ that continued to burn inside him like an open flame.

As an angel, things like that wouldn't bother him at all; he would have looked over the picture, feel confused why it was there, but shrug and move on. As a human, his body reacted in ways that he hated, his mind dropped and his blood rushed and it _frustrated_ him.

He turned over and welcomed the sleep that plagued him since he became human. He never liked succumbing to something so weak, something he never needed before. It felt strange, and he found distaste in the action, and yet for the first time he didn't fight it and allowed the clawed hand to reach up from the depths of dreams and pull him under.

The next non-verbal attempt to cause Castiel discomfort, or as Castiel called it, the next move, happened during a _case_. Castiel thought he'd be serious when they were actually dealing with something life-threatening, but apparently Dean had no boundaries. Or maybe it was the fact he knew Castiel wouldn't expect it.

It was a simple case, just chasing a vampire in the area. It was close, and they hadn't had any action in a while, so why not? The monster had ran into a warehouse with its next victim, and since she wasn't dead yet, Dean, Sam, and Castiel had come to the conclusion he was planning on Turning her. The plan was for Sam to go in and take the hostage to safety, drawing out the vampire to where Dean and Castiel were hiding and ready to strike. It was simple and quick and easy except that it wasn't.

Sam had gone into the warehouse, leaving Dean and Castiel waiting behind the corner. It was pretty open, so Castiel didn't know why Dean was standing so close. That should have been the warning bell, but Castiel brushed it off, and suddenly Dean pinned him against the wall.

"_Dean_—"

"_Shh_," he said in a voice so serious Castiel was foolish enough to believe him. "I hear someone. Maybe there's two vamps."

Castiel quieted and watched Dean's head swivel around and look around the corner and behind him. He was stiff and pressed back against the cold walls that were probably also dirty, and the contrast from the chilly stone to Dean's warm body was electrifying—_no it wasn't_. Dean leaned forward and Castiel could feel his breath tickle against the back of his neck. What did _that_ have to do about a possible second monster? Dean was really too close for comfort and Castiel squirmed to try to greaten the distance between them.

Dean moved to the side in the pretense of checking behind the corner and his knee nudged into Castiel's crotch. It _could_ have been seen as an accident. It probably was. Castiel felt himself blushing again and hated himself for it. He tossed his head to the side, wishing Dean would just get off of him. Even if there _was_ a second vampire, why did Dean have to be so close? It was too dark to be sure, but Castiel was sure he saw Dean's eyes flicker black for half a second.

Dean moved back, and his knee nudged Castiel again. Definitely not an accident.

"T-That's not appropriate, Dean," Castiel whispered.

"Whoops, sorry," Dean mumbled, not quiet at all, and Castiel could have sworn there was amusement glinting in his eyes. There was no apology in his words at all. It infuriated Castiel.

Dean nudged him harder, obviously not trying to make it seem like an accident anymore. Castiel jolted and blushed deeper, trying to push Dean off. This was part of _The Game_. Why was there a game in the first place? But Castiel was human now and Dean was stronger than him.

"You did it again!" Castiel hissed, trying to give him signs to stop.

"Did I? Oops."

"_DEAN_—"

Dean reached a hand down and grabbed him through his pants and Castiel honest to God _squeaked_. His shoulders jumping up and eyes wide and a high-pitched _squeak_ escaped his lips. Dean couldn't conceal his laughter anymore and Castiel hated him so much at that moment. Just messing with him for his reactions. It was _infuriating_, and yes, we got to that point.

Dean, thankfully, moved away after that and pulled a machete from the ground and swung it around to decapitate the vampire that just passed them. Castiel hadn't even noticed it. His face was burning and flames had ignited through his body and he was _angry_, Castiel wasn't often angry. He stomped forward and pushed Dean, causing him to stumble forward a step.

"Fuck you," he spat and continued walking to the car.

"Maybe later," he said back and Castiel wanted to _kill_ him.

Sam came out a few seconds after that, seeing the _I-will-kill-you_ look in Castiel's eyes and Dean hardly hiding his laughter.

"What happened?" he looked between the two of them.

Dean moved his hand in a way that could have been perceived as a shrug or a wave and stumbled on his first step to walk back to the car. Sam sighed and followed them, deciding whatever it was would be worked out by the end of the week.

It was not, in fact, worked out by the end of the week. Sam had tried to make conversation with Castiel and Dean in it at the same time and Castiel would respond with one word or made pointed references to things he didn't understand and that made Dean start laughing or smirking. Castiel would then just huff and look away or go to his room.

"I don't know what the hell you did to him, but apologize," Sam said to Dean after dinner one day.

"What makes you think it was _me_ that did something to _him_?"

Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"Fine! Whatever, Princess, sheesh…"

Dean threw a glare over his shoulder and trudged to Castiel's room, knocking like a good guy. It was a little while before the door opened and Castiel's face visibly fell at the sight of the demon. Dean hadn't meant to make Castiel hate him, it was just too funny to see all his reactions. Plus, he'd wanted to get into his pants since a little while after Purgatory, and some part of him being a demon had prompted him to do something about it now.

Castiel's hair seemed messier than usual in a way that made Dean want to burn all the brushes in the bunker if it made Cas' hair look like that all the time. He looked tired, something that Dean wasn't used to seeing on Cas since he usual didn't need sleep.

"What?" Castiel demanded and Dean realized he was staring.

"Sorry," he said half-heartedly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Castiel's eyes narrowed at him and they stood there for just under half a minute before the door started closing.

"Hey!" Dean grabbed the door before it closed all the way.

"Sam made you apologize."

Dean's eyes fell in confirmation to Castiel's accusation and he pushed harder on the door. He would curse Dean for being stronger than him if he wasn't already damned.

"Fine, yeah he did, but I mean it."

Castiel's face contorted into something irritated, "No you aren't!"

He had him there.

The lack of denial made Castiel angrier.

"You're into women! You've slept with so many no man could count them! Why do you intend to keep teasing and taunting and _frustrating_ me like this?"

Dean hadn't really thought to think that he was _teasing_ him. He was just messing around. At most he just assumed Castiel was uncomfortable.

"So if I was going to actually _keep going_ you wouldn't care?" Dean put together, a lopsided smile crawling onto his face. His eyes flashed black and that _really_ shouldn't have been a turn on.

"No!" Castiel sputtered, meaning to deny the touches before remembering the question. "No I mean yes! I would mind!"

Castiel hated the heat rushing to his face and Dean pushed the door open all the way before slamming it shut again, pushing Castiel against it, fucking _devouring_ his lips as if they were something he was supposed to _eat_. Castiel gasped and felt something hot slithering into his mouth. What was Dean _doing_? He would deny over and over and over if anyone asked him if he loved this.

Castiel felt Dean tug his wrist and push him onto the bed from half across the room. His eyes were still black and Castiel tried to stop his racing heart. He crawled farther back onto the bed as he watched Dean predatorily make his way over to him and straddle his hips.

"I hate you," Castiel lied and felt Dean push him down and kiss him again.

Castiel's body shook as laughter rumbled up from Dean's throat.

"No you don't."

And fuck him, he was right.

* * *

A/N: idkwhatijustwrote this was a tumblr post first but then it kinda escalated andddd *gestures above* Kinda sucky but whatever maybe you liked it? I'm not sure if this qualifies as M rated since nothing _really_ happens, (too much of a chicken to write that, but I mightttt I'm not sure should I?) but just in case I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's chest heaved with each breath he took, disbelief clouding his thoughts. He lay still for the most part, unable to react as Dean's lips bit into his own. The blood in his body rushed to his face, and some taking a different turn down south. Dean pulled his head back a few inches and Castiel's chin raised to catch his lips one last time. He felt Dean's breath tickle his skin as he chuckled and kissed his jawline.

_This is really happening_, raced through Castiel's mind, over and once over again. Dean was kissing his neck, sucking and biting, and Castiel felt himself grow harder in anticipation. He took in a deep breath, shuddering as it was released.

"I thought you were going to fuck me, not kiss me," Castiel muttered, feeling a wave of relief as his voice didn't shake like he thought it would.

A laugh rumbled up from Dean's throat. "Pushy," he accused and bit his neck one last time.

Castiel almost complained that it was too hard if Dean's hands hadn't silenced him. His breath hitched as Dean rubbed the bulge in his pants. _This is really happening_, flashed through his mind again.

"If not kissing, what do you want me to do?" Dean's tone was teasing. "Or maybe you just want kisses somewhere _else_?"

Castiel couldn't understand how Dean could be so calm while he felt like he was about to combust. He couldn't find his voice to respond, only wanting Dean to do whatever he felt he should; Dean was definitely the more experienced one, why would he ask Castiel questions?

"You gotta say what you want, Cas," Dean said, smirking. Castiel wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

A million requests flickered over Castiel's head and he grabbed the least difficult one.

"L-Less clothes," he said, and his voice did shake this time.

Dean grinned and tugged his own shirt off, his pants following them as they were thrown to the floor. Castiel gingerly took his shirt off and fiddled with the zipper of his pants before they were tugged down. His pulse was racing and his mind going crazy, his eyes danced down Dean's figure.

"You take off the rest," Dean smirked, giving his hips a small shake and Castiel wished he would stop being so _confident_ only to realize another part of him loved it.

He nodded and his thumbs dipped under the waistline of his boxers, tugging them down quickly just so he didn't seem like he was nervous or any less ready than Dean obviously was. Still, his eyes stayed above his midriff. One more thing about humanity that he was growing tired of was the instinct not to look at things like _that_, but also the temptation. It felt sinful.

"You can look at me," Dean said in his ear, amusement laced between the words.

"I _know_," Castiel bit back, not liking how Dean was constantly laughing at him while he was doing this. It wasn't as if he did this often. Dean laughed at him again.

As if in some attempt to prove himself, Castiel forced his eyes lower, pulse jumping higher. He swallowed and his eyes traced the outline of his length, flushed red and standing against his stomach. He had a sudden impulse to touch it, lick and suck and _ride_ and—Castiel's cheeks flushed he forced the images and desires away, but Dean caught the look in his eye.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked, voice dark.

"N-Nothing."

Dean pushed him down on the bed, hovering over him.

"I can see your thoughts now, you know," he said into his ear. "The _sinful_ ones."

Castiel shuddered, somehow the words turning him on more.

"I want you to do it," he breathed, "All those things you just thought. I bet you're a cockslut. I bet you love it. _Hungry_ for it."

Castiel's breath hitched, finding himself nodding_. Why did he nod? _But he didn't have much time to ponder it before Dean laughed and he was brought back to reality. Castiel was driven by instinct now, hands moving up Dean's thighs, soft and tentative. He was unsure of _how_ to do what he thought before. He could feel Dean's eyes crawling all over him, _feel_ him smirking. He decided now was the time if ever if he was going to wipe it off. His fingers curled around the base of Dean's cock slowly, glancing up at him for some sign of approval that he was doing it right.

He saw the smirk drop which was enough for him. Castiel looked back down at his length and pumped it a few times. _Finally_ Dean didn't sound so collected. It encouraged him to do more, stroking him rougher. He swallowed again, watching precome start to bead at the tip. It was curiosity that prompted him to lean down and lick it off. It didn't taste that great, but Dean's face was worth it.

"Shit," he heard him curse under his breath.

Castiel took it as an okay to continue and fit his lips around the head of Dean's cock. He tasted more precome, hearing Dean's breathing go jagged. He sucked around the tip, leaning down taking a bit more into his mouth. A few more curses spilled from the demon's lips and Castiel took a little more into his mouth. He was hardly halfway down, but he didn't think any more would probably fit. He made a small noise of content and Dean pulled himself out of Castiel's mouth, pushing him onto the bed with his stomach pressed to the mattress.

"Such a slut," Dean whispered in his ear, every trace of arrogance now gone, replaced with dark, heavy lust. "Love my cock, huh? Love to taste it? Suck it?"

Castiel whimpered, finding his head nodding on its own. He heard Dean chuckle next to his ear.

"You like being talked to like this?" he said, "I never knew how dirty you were, Cas. I bet you're kinky, too. Are you, Angel?"

Castiel was consumed with desire and need. "Dean," he breathed, "Need you."

He could hear Dean breathing heavily behind him, his hands gripping his thighs and working up to his ass. Castiel was aflame with lust, hazed and unable to think of anything but Dean. He wiggled his hips.

"_Shit_," he heard Dean curse, eyes flickering around the room. "Uh, need lube."

"Don't care," Castiel was too far gone, unsure of what he was talking about. He pushed himself closer. "I want you _now_."

Dean's breath hitched, but he pushed himself back. "Uh," he sputtered, "Just wait here. I'll get—"

"No, _want you_," Castiel's grip on Dean tightened. He didn't know what compelled him to turn into something like this, just that he _needed_ him.

"Cas, it'll _hurt_, just—" Dean wriggled out of Castiel's grip and ran into the bathroom.

Castiel glared at the door that hid Dean away and wrapped himself in the blanket to make up for the lost warmth. It seemed like an eternity, though it was only half a minute when Dean emerged with a bottle, captured under Castiel's heated gaze. If only looks could kill.

"You left me here," Castiel accused.

"We needed—"

"Want you _now_," Castiel yanked Dean's wrist and straddled his hips, glaring at him as if Dean wouldn't take him. "_Need_ you."

Castiel took the lubricant from Dean's hands and opened it himself, pouring it messily onto Dean's length.

"W-Wait we should prepa—"

Dean was cut off as Castiel sank down on him quickly. He hissed in pain, closing his eyes. It _hurt_, why did humans do this if it hurt?

"I was _trying_ to say we should have prepared you first! Shit, doesn't that hurt?"

Castiel nodded, taking deep breaths. The pain was starting to dim the longer he waited, but not entirely. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable as Dean made it out to be. Dean pushed him down on the bed gently and captured his lips in a kiss. Castiel was grateful for the distraction.

"Relax," Dean told him. He chuckled softly. "You're too eager."

"Well you made it _sound_ like it was good."

"It _would_ have been if you would liste—"

"_Dean_—"

Dean quieted him with another kiss. "I'm going to move now, all right?"

Castiel nodded slowly, feeling Dean pull out of him then push back in slowly. A small wave of pleasure washed over Castiel, and he felt Dean's lips on his collar bone. They fell into a steady rhythm and Castiel held onto Dean's back, pushing his face into the crook of his neck as soft moans tumbled from his lips.

"Dean," he said softly, without reason.

"Better?" Dean found it in him to tease. "God, Cas, you feel—"

"Amazing," Castiel finished and kissed his neck.

Dean nodded, loving the feel of Castiel's hands as they raked down his back. They would probably leave scratches, but he didn't really care. All he cared right now was _Cas_, repeating like an enchantment, _Cas, Cas, Cas_.

"Dean," Castiel chanted again. He felt pressure building up inside him and he held onto Dean tighter.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed out, pushing in faster, speeding up. "I'm close."

Castiel nodded shakily and felt Dean's hand wrap around his neglected length. It was the last step for him, calling out Dean's name one last time as he spilled into Dean's palm. Dean thrust in another three times before he came, holding Castiel gingerly.

Castiel lay exhausted, head thrown to the side as sleep beckoned at his door. Dean was above him, breathing heavily. He felt like a blanket on top of Castiel, and it felt like forever before he actually pulled out and fell beside him. Castiel could feel semen slowly leaking from himself as he rolled over, groaning at the pain. It _really_ hurt.

"We should probably clean up," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel glared, "Don't leave."

"_Last time_ you said that—"

"_Dean_—"

"All I'm saying is you should probably listen to me about things like thi—"

"I don't want you to leave."

"Do you want to wake up all sticky and gross? Come on it'll only take a second."

Castiel's glare didn't weaken and it followed Dean to the bathroom door again. It didn't take as long for Dean to bring back a damp towel as it did for him to bring the lubricant, and Castiel realized he was probably right seeing as the seed over his stomach was already starting to dry. Dean wiped him off, taking a place by him on the bed. It was then Castiel realized he was lying diagonally with his head near the foot of the bed. He got up to reposition himself correctly, wincing at each move he had to make.

"I _told_ you—" Dean cut off at Castiel's deepening glare.

Dean huffed as Castiel flopped down on one of the pillows, pulling a blanket up tightly.

"I can't believe that just happened," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Dean's eyes glanced over him carefully. "Do you regret it?"

Castiel shook his head, "No," he said.

Dean grinned, "Me neither."

"Well you never do regret things like this."

"Shut up. I'm trying to have a moment."

"I thought chick flick moments weren't—"

"This _isn't_ a chick flick moment."

Castiel rolled his eyes because it definitely was. He turned his back to Dean and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The room smelled musky, but it also smelled like Dean; Castiel couldn't decide if he liked it or not. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A few moments later he heard the sheets rustling and Dean move closer, his head fitting next to Castiel's.

"What are you doing?"

"What? You never spoon after sex?"

"Well I don't exactly _have sex_ oft—"

Dean leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips. Silently, Castiel heard a _Please shut up now_. They did talk much too often. Sleep came easier, and neither one of them thought much about tomorrow, only today and tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Whathaveidone *hides forever* Omg i hope that didn't suck too much but hereee_

_Pushy!bottom!inexperienced!Cas is life._


End file.
